A known autostereoscopic display device comprises a two dimensional liquid crystal display panel having a row and column array of display pixels acting as a spatial light modulator to produce the display. An array of elongate lenticular elements extending parallel to one another overlies the display pixel array, and the display pixels are observed through these lenticular elements.
The lenticular elements are provided as a sheet of elements, each of which comprises an elongate semi-cylindrical lens element. The lenticular elements extend in the column direction of the display panel (or slanted with respect to the column direction), with each lenticular element overlying a respective group of two or more adjacent columns of display pixels.
In an arrangement in which, for example, each lenticule is associated with two columns of display pixels, the display pixels in each column provide a vertical slice of a respective two dimensional sub-image. The lenticular sheet directs these two slices and corresponding slices from the display pixel columns associated with the other lenticules, to the left and right eye of a user positioned in front of the sheet, so that the user observes a single stereoscopic image. The sheet of lenticular elements thus provides a light output directing function.
In other arrangements, each lenticule is associated with a group of more than two adjacent display pixels in the row direction. Corresponding columns of display pixels in each group are arranged appropriately to provide a vertical slice from a respective two dimensional sub-image. As a user's head is moved from left to right a series of successive, different, stereoscopic views are perceived creating, for example, a look-around impression.
The above described device provides an effective three dimensional display. However, it will be appreciated that, in order to provide stereoscopic views, there is a necessary sacrifice in the resolution of the device. This sacrifice in resolution is unacceptable for certain applications, such as the display of small text characters for viewing from short distances. For this reason, it has been proposed to provide a display device that is switchable between a two-dimensional mode and a three-dimensional (stereoscopic) mode.
In the two-dimensional mode, the lenticular elements of the switchable device operate in a “pass through” mode, i.e. they act in the same way as would a planar sheet of optically transparent material. The resulting display has a high resolution, equal to the native resolution of the display panel, which is suitable for the display of small text characters from short viewing distances. The two-dimensional display mode cannot, of course, provide a stereoscopic image.
In the three-dimensional mode, the lenticular elements of the switchable device provide a light output directing function, as described above. The resulting display is capable of providing stereoscopic images, but has the inevitable resolution loss mentioned above.
In order to provide switchable display modes, the lenticular elements of the switchable device are formed of an electro-optic material, such as a liquid crystal material, having a refractive index that is switchable between two values. The device is then switched between the modes by applying an appropriate electrical potential to planar electrodes provided above and below the lenticular elements. The electrical potential alters the refractive index of the lenticular elements in relation to that of an adjacent optically transparent layer. A more detailed description of the structure and operation of the switchable device can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,650, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference.
It has been recognised that it is desirable to provide a switchable autostereoscopic display device having a display in which different portions of the display area may be operated in different modes, for example the 2D display of text, and the 3D display of images.
In order to provide some freedom of selection of the areas to be operated in 2D and in 3D modes, both electrode layers should be patterned. In particular, by providing one electrode layer as an array of first electrode lines, and the other electrode layer as a perpendicular array of second electrode lines, the electrodes can act as a matrix addressing scheme to enable rectangular blocks of display area to be selected.
In addition to enabling local switchability, by patterning both electrode layers into a matrix structure of n rows and m columns, this results in n*m sub cells which can be switched in 2D or 3D mode by only n+m drivers. This therefore also enables efficient driver hardware and software to be implemented.